Worst Years of Our lives
by delusionaldamsel
Summary: When girls start disappearing at a local High school Dyson and Kenzie go undercover to try and solve the case. When Kenzie winds up getting herself caught up in the school's trouble Dyson comes to her rescue and discovers he'd do anything to keep Kenzie safe. What price will he pay to keep his human friend alive?


Kenzie walked down the hall, her eyes glued to the tiled floor under her feet as she silently told herself no one was staring at her. When she had entered the building it was full of laughter and noise, it was so loud inside these halls you could barely hear yourself think. As soon as Kenzie turned the corner the noises died and she was stuck walking through silence. It was so quiet you could hear a pen drop. As she hurriedly rushed down the hall Kenzie kept her eyes to the ground hoping that no one was staring at her. Sadly, when she looked up, every pair of eyes were on her.

"God, take a picture, it'll last longer!" Kenzi fumed as she walked faster past the crowd of people on either side of the hall.

She knew this was going to be a bad idea but she would do anything for Bo, even stick herself in this prison for a few weeks. Bo had saved Kenzie's life so many times she could no longer count, and it was time to return the favor. Bo had left Kenzie in Dyson's care while she took a much needed vacation to clear her head after her and Dyson's messy break up. Now Dyson was without a partner in solving crime and Kenzie had been more than willing to help out…until she found out what the job entailed.

Kenzie rolled her eyes as she continued her journey down the silent hall, the only sound was of her heels clicking against the linoleum. When Kenzi looked up she noticed that she had passed the room she was looking for, too busy trying to ignore the watchful eyes of the people around her.

"Shit." Kenzi mumbled as she turned on her heels.

Two doors down she found the classroom she was looking for. She wrapped her hand around the door knob, yanked open the door, waved to the mob in the hallway, then entered the classroom shutting the door behind her. Kenzi sighed as she slumped against the door. A familiar chuckle made her turn her attention to the desk across the room. There sitting behind the desk sat Dyson, lounging in the old squeaky swivel chair as he smiled at the girl, obviously amused.

"Oh, laugh it up, I'm glad someone's amused by all of this." Kenzi said as she rolled her eyes, making her way over to Dyson's desk.

"I'm just surprised you showed up without me dragging you here kicking and screaming." Dyson said, a twinkle in his eyes from his obvious amusement.

Kenzie flattened her palms against the top of the desk, now glaring down at Dyson. "I'm only here to help you solve this case. Enjoy this while it lasts because as soon as we finish this case I'm gone."

"You were so willing to get more involved in solving real life crime. What happened to all that excitement?"

"I didn't think I'd have to dress up like an extra in a Brittany Spear's video to get my foot in the door!"

Kenzi stood in front of Dyson in one of her typical blonde wigs, nothing Dyson hadn't seen on Kenzi before, but everything from the neck down was definitely not a norm for the usual punk pop princess. Kenzi stood there, her arms now crossed over her oxford button up covered chest and a blue plaid skirt resting on her slender hips. She had begged Dyson for weeks to let her do some real detective work while Bo was taking a vacation, but she had no idea she had to go under cover as a catholic school girl. Lucky for them, Kenzi had never graduated high school so it was easy to sign her up. She had no idea any of this was going on until Dyson showed up with a bag full of uniforms and a case file of some missing girl who had disappeared on campus. Kenzi had been excited to do some work, but she wasn't too thrilled about the cover job she was working.

"You look nice in plaid." Dyson said as he shrugged.

Kenzi's eyes grew wide. "Well you look good naked but that doesn't mean you should walk around like that every day!"

Dyson just shook his head, ignoring the girl's comment. "What does your schedule look like?"

Kenzie rummaged around in her bag until she retrieved a crumpled piece of paper and sat it down on Dyson's desk with a little added force. She wasn't enjoying her time in the halls of St. Bernard's College Preparatory and the first bell hadn't even ringed yet. Kenzie sighed, already disappointed by the day's events. Dyson looked over the piece of paper for a moment before handing it back to the girl, a now wicked smile on his face.

"I'm guessing you haven't looked at your schedule yet." Dyson said, now sounding even more amused.

Kenzie frowned as she snatched back the paper. "No why?"

Kenzie's eyes grew wide as she examined the piece of paper in her hands.

"First period is sewing with Sister Lynn. I wish I could take credit for this, but this was the school's doing." Dyson explained as he watched Kenzie's horror struck face.

Kenzie shoved the paper in her bag before turning back to Dyson. "Nuns hate me! How did I let you talk me into this?"

"If it's any consolation I met her this morning, she seems very nice. She makes the best apple tarts."

"Could you sound any more gay right now? No wolf boy, it doesn't help that she's the Ace of Cakes."

"I don't know why you're so worried, you're winning personality is sure to win her over."

Kenzie propped herself onto Dyson's desk, now in full pout mode. Dyson smiled up at Kenzie, taking too much pleasure in the girl's despair. Kenzie had been bugging him for weeks to let her tag along on a job and when he found a job he thought would be safe and simple he let Kenzie join in on the fun. He had no idea it was going to be so entertaining.

Before Kenzie could find a way to back out a loud ringing filled the room. Kenzie had enough memories of high school to know that meant the students were now being hurded like cows and forced into their first class. Kenzie glared at Dyson before turning and making her way to the door.

"Hang in there Kenzie, I'll see you in fourth period." Dyson called after her, trying to keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Oh can't wait."

Kenzie flipped Dyson off without turning around before exiting the door and making her way through the crowded hall. As soon as she was lost in the swarm of students she felt the stares back on her. Kenzie kept her head down as she pushed past the mob of children towards her next class.

"This day just keeps getting better and better." Kenzie mumbled to herself.


End file.
